<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just to See You Happy by SunnyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479852">Just to See You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRose/pseuds/SunnyRose'>SunnyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fell Winter, Frodo joins the Company, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRose/pseuds/SunnyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has carried the Ring and deserves as much rest as any mortal can bear. He refuses to see his mission as complete until Bilbo finds his happiness. When Valinor does not hold the answer he needs, he launches himself into the past into an adventure that doesn't belong to him all in the hope of finding Bilbo's happiness. Time Travel AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Frodo Baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue- Before the Valar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel just a little guilty about starting a new WIP when I still haven't finished Guardian of Kings, but this was the winner of a starter competition I did on <a href="https://sunnyrosewritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/623467763988627456/7-days-of-plot-bunnies">my tumblr</a> back in July so I really needed to get this out there. My first priorities will still be to Once Upon a Dream and Guardian of Kings, but I might throw a chapter or two into this story until I finish the previous two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>            Bilbo Baggins was many things in the eyes of his nephew both before and after the incident with the ring. He was courageous. He was kind. He was encouraging. He was everything Frodo needed him to be when suffering the tragedy of losing his parents. He could so clearly recall the memory of running out as a tween without a waistcoat, his shirt untucked, bracers flying behind him. All in his eagerness to get to the market to get the first pick of raspberries for Bilbo’s tarts.</p>
<p>            Of course, he had managed to run into Lobelia Sackville-Baggins who gave him such a scolding on the shame he brought his family name to be underdressed, running wild, with uncombed feet hair to top. Frodo could barely stomach the lashing, and ran back to Bag End, tears in his eyes, ready to never leave the hole again. Well, that certainly wouldn’t do for ‘Mad’ Baggins as he promptly stepped out in his bathrobe of all things! Returned Lobelia’s barb words tenfold making sure she knew just who the shame upon the family name of Baggins was, and then sent Frodo out into the woods where the ‘best wild berries’ lay hid. </p>
<p>            It really was no wonder Frodo offered to walk upon the slopes of Mount Doom itself just to protect his uncle. He would do anything for his uncle. And while the Big Folk may sit around and argue as to whether or not Bilbo could be faulted for picking up what he deemed a harmless trinket that turned out to be the singularly most evil item in all of Middle Earth, Frodo decided he could carry those invisible sins. All for Bilbo’s happiness.</p>
<p>            Happiness. A curious word. If one had asked Frodo prior to the whole mess with the ring if his uncle was happy, he would have said yes easily. After all, he had shared laughs and smiles with Bilbo. He had been subjected to tender hugs and kisses as a faunt. He knew the stories that could tickle him pink. What else could happiness entail?</p>
<p>            However, in the weeks leading up to their departure to the Undying Lands, Frodo looked introspectively, and realized Bilbo had been happy in the Shire in the same way Frodo was happy now. A mask of contentedness that hid the drowsy emptiness inside. A phantom pain that couldn’t be explained, and that couldn’t be chased away. A sad thing that clings to the back of the mind once they were alone. Perhaps it was the way one felt after having witnessed true tragedy, and there was no cure. Or perhaps it was the lingering effects of the ring that refused to give up even after its destruction. Either way, Frodo hoped with his entire being that the Undying Lands were the answer. That sailing west with the elves would heal this hurt upon his and Bilbo’s minds to show them true happiness once more.</p>
<p>            Frodo watched his uncle’s face light up in pure delight when he deemed himself ready for ‘one last adventure’. It was so nice to see Bilbo coherent once more. That was the one thing Bilbo had feared the most as he grew older, the loss of his wits. Seeing that he found them once more gave Frodo hope as he climbed into the boat with him. That hope was dashed within the first hour of their voyage.</p>
<p>            “As soon as we land in Valinor, we must stop at the Gardens of Yavanna and maybe the Lands of Lórien before we head to the Halls of Aulë.” Bilbo began to murmur excitedly.</p>
<p>            “The Halls of Aulë?” Frodo questioned with a laugh. “What business do you have in the Valar’s Smithy?”</p>
<p>            “The Valar’s Smithy indeed.” Bilbo huffed. “I’ll have you know that is where my dwarves are, and I intend to see them.”</p>
<p>            “Bilbo, my dear fellow, you and Frodo are the first mortals to get to visit Valinor.” Gandalf pointed out delicately.</p>
<p>            “Meaning what exactly?” Bilbo asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>            “Meaning you won’t exactly have free reign to wander into anyone’s afterlife. You will be treated as a mortal in an immortal’s land.” Elrond answered gently.</p>
<p>            The joy that had been shining in his eyes swiftly left making the already old hobbit seem nearly decrepit. After that, it was hard to get Bilbo to engage with them again. He just sat there looking out across the ocean with that pained look Frodo knew only too well. However, now he was wondering if the reason behind that look had nothing to do with the Ring. What if it had to do with something that happened during Bilbo’s adventure?</p>
<p>            Frodo went to sleep that night wishing for more than anything to just be able to erase that look from Bilbo’s eyes forever. After closing his eyes, Frodo actually began to dream for the first time in a long time. He was standing amongst the stars where several tall figures began to appear.</p>
<p>            The first was a blind man with hair fairer than Lady Galadriel. He turned in Frodo’s direction and winked before turning to the rest of the gathering. With a jolt, Frodo realized what he was witnessing. He was in a meeting of the Valar, and that man was Lórien, Master of Dreams and Desires. As he spun around, more names became associated with the faces above him.</p>
<p>            Lady Yavanna, earthy and proud, next to her husband in the dwarven armor and long red beard, Aulë the Smith. Manwë’s electric blue eyes practically radiated the power as King, standing next to his wife and queen, Varda, shining stronger than the stars around them. Mandos, Nienna, Estë, Tulkas, every lord and lady Frodo had ever grown up learning about was present, and not a single one of them was aware of his meager presence. Well, until Lady Yavanna had the gull to wave at him.</p>
<p>            “Why have you summoned us, Lórien?” The impressive voice of Manwë bellowed.</p>
<p>            “To answer the call of your Chosen.” The blind Vala answered.</p>
<p>            “Yavanna and Aulë’s children?” The shadowed persona of Mandos questioned. “Have we not already granted them asylum?”</p>
<p>            Yavanna shared a look with her husband, giving his hand a squeeze of support.</p>
<p>            “After the service they have done us, is it too much to give them an audience?” Aulë gruffed.</p>
<p>            “Oh yes! Please, let us hear Frodo Baggins out.” Nienna pleaded mercy with tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>            Frodo suddenly found himself the intense victim of the immortals’ weighted gaze. The fact that his legs hadn’t given out on him yet was a strong reminder that this was only a dream.</p>
<p>            “Well, let’s have it.” Estë’s sweet voice, as the Lady of Healing would have, carried down to Frodo making him feel almost giddy. “What would you desire of us, Young One?”</p>
<p>            Frodo gulped struggling for a moment to find an answer for the Vala.</p>
<p>            “You see, it’s my uncle, Bilbo Baggins. I just want him to be happy. He doesn’t deserve to be so burdened. The choice to Bear the Ring was mine and mine alone, but Uncle...he just thought he was helping thirteen dwarves get home.”</p>
<p>            Eyes shifted to Vairë, the Weaver, as she pondered Frodo’s request.</p>
<p>            “It’s true there were many paths laid out before Bilbo Baggins, but...it was the fall of the Line of Durin that sealed his pain. I cannot free him without going back nearly eighty years in the mortal’s lifetime.”</p>
<p>            Yavanna gripped Aulë’s hand in support as his face twisted into a pained grimace.</p>
<p>            “The three deaths in question were young and unnecessary, but unavoidable when considering the proximity of the One Ring that Bilbo Baggins carried at the time.” Aulë pointed out.</p>
<p>            “And we cannot surrender that front.” Manwë interjected. “This mortal’s pain is unavoidable.”</p>
<p>            “Not necessarily.” Lórien gave a tight grin. “I have called us all here because I have heard the calls from both Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, and I believe there is a way to fulfill their desires.”</p>
<p>            <em>Their</em> desires? What was it that his uncle wanted so desperately that he prayed to the Valar? Lórien continued before Frodo could voice his question.</p>
<p>            “Vairë, could there be a path to peace created from the presence of Frodo Baggins after what the mortals referred to as the Fell Winter?”</p>
<p>            Gasps were heard around the room.</p>
<p>            “That far back?”</p>
<p>            “Can it be done?”</p>
<p>            Vairë seemed to give this a considerable amount of thought, and as she thought her fingers glided through the starry landscape as if she were sewing a pattern in the vastness of the sky. Her eyes widened at whatever it was she saw, and she turned towards the rest intrigued.</p>
<p>            “There is a pattern I see. It’s very risky, but it can be done.”</p>
<p>            “You’re asking us to risk the fate of the world on the happiness of a single mortal?” Manwë scoffed. “Why would we ever consider such a thing?”</p>
<p>            “Because if anyone deserves happiness, it’s the ones we burdened with our shame and inaction.” Nienna cried out. “We must give Frodo Baggins a chance.”</p>
<p>            Varda took that moment to address Frodo causing silence amongst the rest of the Valar.</p>
<p>            “Frodo Baggins, do you understand what is being asked of you?”</p>
<p>            “Forgive me, My Lady, but I’m afraid I do not.” He admitted.</p>
<p>            She nodded gently but her voice still rang firm. “If we grant this wish for you. To see your uncle’s happiness, you will have to carry the One Ring once more. Could you bear such a burden again?”</p>
<p>            Frodo hesitated and the pain in his shoulder from the Nazgul’s blade throbbed as if in denial of the deed that lay before him. He was broken from the quest the first time. Would there be anything left if he had to carry such evil once more? He came to the Undying Lands in search of peace. Peace for himself and for Bilbo. This entire conversation seemed to counter that point. His anxiety must have shown on his face, because Estë’s calm broke through his dark thoughts. </p>
<p>            “I cannot see the future, Frodo Baggins. But I can feel out this timeline, and if you succeed, you and Bilbo will finally be free of the pain you carry.”</p>
<p>            “This path you see.” Frodo slowly found his voice again. “How will I know if I’ve found it?”</p>
<p>            “You must trust your heart, Child.” Yavanna cooed. “This will not be the same journey as it was the first time around. At times it will be harder, but if you trust your uncle with all your heart, the burden won’t be nearly as lonely.”</p>
<p>            “I do trust Bilbo, but I don’t know if I am truly the right person for such a monumental task as this. Is there no other way?” He asked, desperation seeping into his tone.</p>
<p>            “Frodo, this choice does not hold the same weight as when you first chose to bear the Ring.” Lórien murmured, bending to place a large hand on Frodo’s shoulder. “You have fulfilled your duty to Middle Earth and none have a right to ask more of you. However, if your true desire is to see Bilbo free of his instilled guilt and heartache, then yes, this is unfortunately the only way.”</p>
<p>              “And I don’t suppose you would tell me what it is he wishes?” Frodo heaved a sigh.</p>
<p>            Lórien gave him a small smirk as he straightened. “No, I can’t betray the dreams of others. However, if you are successful, I believe it will be made apparent to you on your journey.”</p>
<p>            Frodo shook his head. That was it then, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>            “I will do it. I will bear the Ring once more. For Bilbo.”</p>
<p>            Tulkas laughed hard enough to shake the foundation upon which they stood.</p>
<p>            “What did you do to these little ones to make them so courageous, Aulë?” He questioned.</p>
<p>            Frodo stared at the smith in confusion as he just smiled fondly.</p>
<p>            “I let my wife have some input in the design. She wanted them born with a healthy dose of hope.”</p>
<p>            “Then let us carry that hope forward.” Vairë stated. “Manwë, with your permission, I wish to send Frodo back in the timeline where he can make a real difference.”</p>
<p>            Manwë sighed a gust that threatened to blow Frodo over. “So mote it be.”</p>
<p>            “So mote it be.” Everyone else repeated.</p>
<p>            Frodo looked expectantly up at Lórien who was gazing down at him softly. “Go Little One. I shall see you soon enough.”</p>
<p>            Slowly, the world faded around him until he was once again enclosed in darkness. Waking up instantly, Frodo found himself in a world much unlike the one he just left. And the first thing he noticed was how it was unbearably cold.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1- Before the Blizzard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frodo makes it to Bag End only for Bilbo to be much younger than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was white and blinding and so cold Frodo might have thought he was back on the Misty Mountains. He wasn’t sure it was supposed to get this cold in Valinor, but he certainly knew Uncle Bilbo would be pitching a fit about it wherever he was. Frodo pushed himself up into a sitting position noting the crunch under him and the icy wet soaking into his trousers. Wait, wasn’t he just in his bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo quickly turned his head taking in the landscape once more. Rolling snow covered hills with small lights twinkling from between met his gaze. He had never seen it so heavily covered before, but he knew this was Hobbiton. Why was he back in the Shire? Conversations from beings far greater than himself amongst constellations he could never begin to imagine returned to him. They actually did it. The Valar returned him to the past. So when was he then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A howl carried on the harsh winds causing Frodo to jump to his feet reaching down for a blade that he no longer carried on his hip. His eyes scanned the white fields, but the snowstorm he appeared to be trapped in made it hard for him to gauge how far or in what direction it came from. The next howl was louder, closer, and Frodo didn’t stop to think anymore about it before he was sprinting down the hill towards the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his mind, he knew he would be a stranger in Bag End. He didn’t know when he was, but he knew this was not within his memories so it must be before his birth. Still, his heart leapt into action and brought him home without another thought to it. Even just a small reprieve to get his head on right, Bilbo was not the kind of hobbit to turn anyone away who came knocking. It was only a matter of minutes then that he found himself standing before the green door he knew only too well, pounding for all that he was worth, never once questioning the fact that the handle was slightly higher than his adult body was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another howl, and he felt the warmth of the tears as they slid down his face. He didn’t want to be torn apart by wolves so early in this life. He didn’t want to waste the gift he was given so quickly. He started mentally pleading with Bilbo to answer the door as he leaned against it, his knocks petering out when the door was yanked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo gave a yelp as he fell into the smial. He looked up at his savior only to be shocked at what he was seeing. The faunt had brown hair that was matted and getting just a little long for a hobbit, his boyish face was robbed of his baby fat as well as his midsection, and he clearly had not hit his growth spurt yet. However, those eyes that still shimmered with innocence was familiar in a way he hadn’t quite been able to connect yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma!” He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo Baggins! What on earth are you doing?! Close that door right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo almost thought he was seeing a younger version of his Grandma Mira come towards him. The lady hobbit had the same dark curls and button nose, but now that Frodo was looking closer he could see that her eyes were more green and her body was leaner. As soon as she caught sight of Frodo, she stopped in her tracks with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The howl that Frodo had been running from sounded the loudest he had heard so far, and he threw himself around her leg in fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo! Close the door!” She ordered again before scooping Frodo up in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo had just a moment to question the fact that he was small enough to be carted around before all the noise of the outside world was suddenly silenced. Out of the wind, away from the wolves, he came to realize just how warm his new surroundings were. He shivered against her warm bosom, tears still streaming steadily down his face. Even with his head buried, his knowledge of Bag End was so instinctive, he knew from the turns they took that they were headed for the sitting room with the big fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, what on earth…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo didn’t recognize the third voice, and he was too drained to look up and see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a boy! I found him outside!” The faunt declared having followed after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched and looked down at the boy who was watching him in wonder. The lady hobbit said his name earlier. Was this really his Uncle Bilbo? Just how far in the past was he sent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor thing is nearly frozen stiff.” The lady cooed. “Bilbo, love, can you go get a blanket out of the cupboard and an extra shirt from your dresser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Bilbo nodded determinedly before scampering off to do as he was asked. Frodo watched him go for as long as possible before the lady pulled him back into her carding her fingers through his hair ever so gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella…” The third voice murmured in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bungo, I know we are tight on supplies, but I think the lad might need a bite to eat.” She stated with iron in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo heard the other hobbit, Bungo, move out of the room leaving the two alone. He would be blushing in embarrassment if her gentle rocking wasn’t soothing his shot nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me your name, darling?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frodo.” He murmured back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frodo, where is your family?” She pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. He wasn’t sure what he should say to this, but the easiest answer was the one that left his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma! I got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo’s eyes were immediately drawn back to Bilbo. He searched for his old, wrinkled uncle in the young face with the cherub voice. It was his eyes, he finally decided. Bilbo still had the same kind, open eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo’s mother immediately set Frodo back down as she bent over to strip him before the fire. He tried to protest, his modesty taking a big hit, but she was quite determined as she hushed him, bringing him to his small clothes in a moment before draping him in Bilbo’s too large shirt. Just how young was he in this timeline?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too big.” Bilbo giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll at least keep him warm for now.” She declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then swaddled him in the blanket before settling him in her arms before the fire. Frodo gave a small shiver as his entire being felt blanketed in warmth. This was as close to bliss as he’s felt in a long time. Bilbo followed him with curious eyes, and Frodo found it was kind of hard not to be looking at him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Bilbo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Frodo.” She answered before Frodo could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did he come from?” Bilbo continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to live with us from now on?” Bilbo asked before getting an answer to his previous question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” His mother sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he be my little brother?” Bilbo continued to pester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh rocked his entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” The lady hobbit asked with an amused tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo just nodded enthusiastically causing a smile to split Frodo’s face. The comfort of home seemed to be affecting him as he yawned and allowed his eyes to droop just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella!” The male hobbit’s voice sounded from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna Baggins heaved a sigh. He felt himself being moved, and he was suddenly looking up into Bilbo’s face instead of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, hold him for a little bit while I go check on your father.” She instructed as she got up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo watched him mesmerized by this younger Bilbo Baggins. His grip was gentle, yet steady, and as the light from the fire played against Bilbo’s hazel eyes, Frodo knew he was as safe as he could be. His eyes slipped shut, and he focused only on the heartbeat thumping against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frodo, if you stay here, I’ll be the best big brother ever. I promise.” Bilbo whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo let a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. No doubt about it, that was his Uncle Bilbo. Sleep claimed him soon after that, and any question about what or why he was there faded away in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frodo was twelve years old when his world changed forever. He hadn’t wanted to go visit boring old Aunt Amaranth. He wanted to stay at Brandy Hall and play with Merry. He was told later that they had received a lot of rain that spring, and that a dam upriver had broken. The current was too strong that even a Brandybuck like his mother had no hope of surviving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hadn’t been raining that morning that he was told his parents weren’t coming back. It was almost unfair how beautiful a day it was. He would have been racing Merry and Pippin along the edge of the Old Forest chasing butterflies. Letting their feet soak in the Brandywine and giggling when the minnows nibbled at their toes. Instead he was packing his bags waiting for Old Mr. Baggins to come collect him. Apparently, the man was his godfather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frodo had nothing against the storyteller. Whenever they went to Hobbiton to visit his Baggins relatives or celebrate someone’s birthday, they would always make a trip up the Hill. Mr. Baggins would be sitting outside on his front porch, a pipe in hand, blowing some of the biggest smoke rings Frodo had ever seen. When he would finally take notice of them, his eyes would twinkle. He always asked Frodo about his adventures, and when the young hobbit finished Mr. Baggins would give him a definitive “Good”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frodo actually enjoyed the older hobbit’s company, and his tales of trolls and dragons enticed even the most respectable faunt. He just didn’t know much about him beyond that. He didn’t act like other hobbits who visited each other all the time and made pleasant conversation. He kept to himself, and sometimes his eyes would just lose focus. Frodo’s mom always said that Mr. Baggins liked his privacy and was forever lost to far away worlds. It was nicer than what other hobbits had to say about him. And now Frodo would be forced to go live with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a knock on the door at the front of the Hall, and Frodo ducked his head into his Aunt Menny’s skirts. She gave him a small pat on the back in encouragement as Uncle Rory opened the door. Mr. Baggins was rubbing his hands together, his eyes looking frantic before he reached out to shake Uncle Rory’s hand. His uncle forwent his polite greeting and wrapped Mr. Baggins in a tight hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Words cannot express my condolences.” Mr. Baggins murmured into Uncle Rory’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Rory gave him a sharp nod before pulling back after clapping him on the back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She was very fond of you, Cousin. They both were.” He responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Baggins looked so heartbroken when he whispered. “And I, them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it was seeing someone else feeling the same pain he felt that gave Frodo the courage to run over to his new guardian. Mr. Baggins stiffened for a second before he effortlessly lifted Frodo into his arms. Frodo was almost getting too big for it now, but if Mr. Baggins was struggling, he didn’t show it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my dear Frodo. I am so sorry. Life can be so cruel sometimes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we going to go to your house now, Mr. Baggins?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hand gently caressed the back of his head, and for the first time since learning the heartbreaking truth, Frodo felt cherished and he felt warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe, my lad, that given the circumstances, there is no need to stand on such pompous ceremony, hm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that mean?” Frodo asked, wrinkling his nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Baggins gave a weak chuckle, but his eyes were twinkling again with that kind light that told Frodo he could trust him with anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It means that from this point on, it would be appropriate for you to simply call me Uncle Bilbo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frodo nodded in agreement as he buried his head back in the elder hobbit’s shoulder. Bilbo’s breath tickled his ear as he whispered the words that would change Frodo’s life once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will always strive to be the very best uncle to you, dear, sweet Frodo. Of that I promise you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winter thawed and the hobbits emerged from their holes to embrace the young spring. Thinner, paler, but no less spirited. The Fell Winter had claimed more than its fair share, but life moved on and the people of the Shire with it. Frodo might have been impressed had he not witnessed this level of resilience after Saruman’s enslavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Frodo! You have to meet Hobson and Jago!” Bilbo declared running out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo laughed in delight at this younger version of his uncle as he chased him down the lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo Baggins! You watch out for our Frodo, you hear!” Belladonna’s voice carried to them. “And don’t even let me catch wind of you bothering any squirrels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo huffed. “Okay, Ma! We’ll be back by luncheon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo waved goodbye to the woman who had all but become a second mother to him during the harsh months of snow and ice. She shook her head as she waved back at him, but her hidden proud grin belied the truth of the matter. Frodo couldn’t help the smile across his face. Belladonna Baggins was every inch the hobbit his Took relatives and Bilbo built her up to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His time spent in the presence of Belladonna, Bungo, and Bilbo was probably amongst the happiest of his life. Frodo wasn’t sure if the Valar had influenced the Baggins family, but after the first couple of days they had just come to accept Frodo’s status as an orphan. It was a week after that, Bungo offered Frodo the Baggins name which he eagerly accepted even as the situation amused him greatly. Somehow even in this life, he managed to be Frodo Baggins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, Frodo!” Bilbo urged reaching back to take his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo found it hard not to smile when he was around Bilbo. The young faunt was so different from the grumpy, antisocial hobbit, and yet so similar at the same time. By the time he had been old enough to take an interest in his uncle’s younger years, there had been few hobbits left to tell them. Even fewer who could remember. All he had managed to get was that his uncle had always been an ‘odd one’. Frodo came to realize after the months spent with him that truly translated into Bilbo being curious and adventurous. Which were exactly qualities he would expect out of his uncle or big brother in this life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo took him over fences and through fields, picking his way down the Hill with practiced ease. The other hobbits gave him an exasperated shake of their heads with a curious questioning look as Frodo came bounding at Bilbo’s heels. They were on the outskirts of Hobbiton at this point having just crossed the brook bridge when a cheerful whistle and a creaking cart stopped them both in their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf?” Bilbo questioned perking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo paused as well feeling hope rise in him. If Bilbo was his pseudo-father figure, Gandalf had been his grandfather in all but blood. They doubled back over the bank in time to see a gray-hatted figure sitting in the driver’s seat. Bilbo gave a gleeful yelp before launching himself at the wizard. Frodo was a mere half-second behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf laughed graciously catching the faunts. Frodo felt dread curl in his belly as he readied himself for Gandalf’s questioning gaze, but the wizard only held fondness for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what this winter has been like?” Bilbo pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now see here, Bilbo Baggins, a wizard is neither early nor late. A wizard arrives…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly when he means to.” Frodo couldn’t help but finish with Gandalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shot him a surprised look before the three of them burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gandalf! This is my new brother, Frodo.” Bilbo introduced proudly. “He came to us, and we decided to keep him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother to Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf’s brows rose. “I would say the squirrels and birds of the Hill have more to worry now than they did before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo and Gandalf shared a conspicuous giggle at this while Frodo cocked his head to the side not understanding the reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilbo, why don’t you run off and tell your mother to expect me for tea. And pull out those lovely cinnamon biscuits if she has any.” Gandalf stated with an air of innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo gave him a questioning look at that knowing never to trust Gandalf’s innocent routine. Bilbo, however, was happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Come on, Frodo!” Bilbo instructed hopping out of the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo was right behind him when a soft touch to his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He looked back over at Gandalf, but the wizard had eyes only for the elder of the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Frodo stay with me.” Gandalf argued. “You hurry on ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Bilbo’s eager demeanor switched on a copper as he started shuffling uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said not to leave Frodo behind anywhere I go.” He stated shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you take me for?! Some charlatan whose just going to whisk him away at a moment’s notice? Back up the Hill with you, Bilbo Baggins!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo gave a frightened squeak before racing ahead. Frodo watched Bilbo give one last hesitant look over his shoulder before seeming to accept Frodo was in no danger and continued on his path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have a little more privacy.” Gandalf hummed staring straight through Frodo with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...remember?” Frodo asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf’s eyes twinkled. “You know I really should stop underestimating the courage of hobbits. Especially Baggins. Standing before all the Valar would have shaken even the most hardened of men, but Lorien told me you bore it with much grace. You have much to be proud of Frodo Baggins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo couldn’t help it. He launched himself at Gandalf for a great big hug. The old wizard laughed heartily, but returned it just as strongly. A pressure in his chest he didn’t quite know he was carrying was eased in knowing that he was not alone in the knowledge that he held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gandalf, you can’t believe what all I’ve gone through so far.” Frodo marveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf only gave a probing hum for Frodo to replay the events of his new life. From being left out in the snow with the wolves to seeking shelter at Bag End to later being adopted by the Baggins. Gandalf steadily drove up the Hill as he talked, and they were close enough to see Bilbo peeking out at them from the garden’s gate with a gleeful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you think I should tell Bilbo?” Frodo asked softly, feeling guilty already for guarding such a big secret from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf mused on that. “From what I remember about Bilbo at this age, he would most likely see it as a game more than the truth. And from what I remember about the respectable Master Baggins…” Gandalf trailed off with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that...Lorien said something in the council. Something I wish I could ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Bilbo is not your Bilbo. He’s likely not to know the answer even if you did tell him.” Gandalf reminded kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo bowed his head. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But fear not. Sometimes these things have a way of working themselves out. For this Bilbo still has the same personality as your Bilbo, and possibly could </span>
  <em>
    <span>reveal </span>
  </em>
  <span>the answer to you in another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo smiled up at the wizard as they stopped outside the smial. Belladonna was by the gate as well trying to reign in an excited Bilbo with a wry grin. Bungo stood in the doorway nodding amicably to Gandalf before disappearing back inside. However, the harsh coughs ripped from his body echoed out to where they stood. Frodo could tell from the creases around Belladonna’s eyes, it did not go unnoticed by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Gandalf, this is a surprise. I would say we could have used you earlier, but I know what you’ll have to say about timeliness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always it is a pleasure to visit the one person in Middle Earth who seems to have any sense about them.” Gandalf gave a faux bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed before reaching out to embrace. Frodo was rather bemused that Gandalf worked his way into the hearts of every generation of hobbits from this family. Bilbo had always said that Gandalf was friends with Old Took and that’s how they became acquainted, but it wouldn’t shock Frodo if the wizard’s meddling in this particular line went back further than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please join us for tea.” Belladonna invited him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do.” Gandalf nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you and Frodo talk about?” Bilbo asked, skipping next to the wizard to keep stride and fighting from giggling when the taller being had to duck inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo stared up at the wizard worriedly, not sure what he was going to say. There was absolutely no need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About families. I happened to know Frodo’s parents. Not well, but I was acquainted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo shot Frodo an alarmed look, his hand managing to wrap around Frodo’s own and squeezed. Belladonna also seemed to be grappling with disappointment but hid it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh good! We’ve wondered where this little one belonged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid, unless it’s too cumbersome, that you are all the family he has at the moment.” Gandalf insinuated with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladonna flushed somehow pulling off relief and sympathy at the same time. Bilbo had no problem showing how delighted he was that Frodo was there to stay even with Belladonna chiding him about manners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it is no hardship to us. Bungo has even adopted him legally with the Baggins name and everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frodo Baggins.” Gandalf hummed in mirth. “A fine name indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that out of the way, they were able to actually enjoy the visit. Belladonna sat them in the sitting room and Bilbo and Frodo immediately made a dive for the biscuits before even touching their tea. It only took twenty minutes, though, for the novelty of the wizard to wear off and Bilbo to look for bigger and better things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how about you take some tea to your father in our room, and then you and Frodo can go play outside.” Belladonna instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excitable faunt was happy to accept, making a lovely platter, albeit slightly messy and scurrying deeper into the smial. Belladonna shook her head after him with a fond grin before excusing herself to get the chicken for dinner out of the oven. Frodo couldn’t help but worry over the state of their patriarch. After all, Baggins’ manners dictated that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>excused yourself when there were guests in your home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to get any better...is he?” Frodo asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gandalf heaved a sigh as he pulled out his pipe and placed a large hand comfortingly in Frodo’s dark curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid, my dear Frodo, that there will be some events that no interference on either of our parts will fix. This...this is one of them. The important thing to remember is what comes after. Bilbo will need a brother now more than ever. And for all the times that are too big for either of you, well, that’s where I can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo nodded with a put-out sigh. He had come to expect that. However, knowing that he had Gandalf on his side certainly went a long way towards easing his burden. He just hoped he was enough for Bilbo in the same way that his guardian was for him. After all, Frodo knew well the feeling of losing one’s parents.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will have slow updates just because I have so many other projects on my plate, but hopefully not this slow! Check out <a href="https://sunnyrosewritesstuff.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> for other previews/chat and hang out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>